Lunge
The lunge is a weight training exercise that is used to strengthen the quadriceps muscles, gluteal muscles and the muscles comprising the "hamstrings", the semitendinosus, the semimembranosus, and the biceps femoris. A long lunge emphasizes the glutes whereas a short lunge emphasizes the quadriceps. To perform the lunge, the individual stands with their feet shoulder-width apart, and then steps forward, landing with the heel first. The knee should be at 90 degrees and directly above the toes, not further (taking a shorter step can put added pressure on the knee). The motion is continued until the back knee is nearly touching the ground. The individual then returns to his or her starting position by driving upward with the front leg. There are several variations on this basic structure, with regard to both form and resistance in addition to varying the step length as mentioned above. The exercise is sometimes performed on an incline or on a bench to increase the difficulty. The walking lunge, as the name suggests, is performed by walking with lunging steps as described above. The stationary lunge can be performed either by alternating legs or by focusing on a particular leg. Many other lunge variations exist such as the Forward Lunge"Forward Lunge" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Forward Lunge plus Twist"Forward Lunch plus Twist" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Backward Lunge"Backward Lunge" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Backward Lunge plus Twist"Backward Lunge plus Twist" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Rotational Lunge"Rotational Lunge" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Drop Lunge"Drop Lunge" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29 , Knee Hug Lunge"Knee Hug Lunge" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Knee Hug Lunge Elbow to Instep"Knee Hug Lunge Elbow to Instep" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Knee Hug Lunge & Twist"Knee Hug Lunge & Twist" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Forward Lunge Elbow to Instep"Forward Lunge Elbow to Instep" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Forward Lunge Elbow to Instep (Walking)"Forward Lunge Elbow to Instep (Walking)" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Forward Lunge Elbow to Instep (Crawling)"Forward Lunge Elbow to Instep (Crawling)" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Backward Lunge with Lateral Flexion"Backward Lunge with Lateral Flexion" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Lateral Lunge"Lateral Lunge" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Lateral Lunge - Step & Return"Lateral Lunge - Step & Return" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29, Drop Lunge to Lateral Lunge"Drop Lunge to Lateral Lunge" - Core Performance. Retrieved on 2009-05-29. The lunge can be performed without weights (i.e, bodyweight). However, weight trainers usually seek to increase the difficulty using either dumbbells (held in each hand) or a barbell with weights on it (held atop the neck and shoulders). Advanced trainers may find that grip strength is an issue with the dumbbell lunge, and therefore prefer the barbell lunge. References External links * Lunge * Lunge Instructional video * Dumbbell lunge * Master the World's Greatest Stretch (Forward Lunge Elbow to Instep) Category:Leg exercises Category:Weight training exercises